El piano
by Riux
Summary: Cyborg y Chico bestia han traido un piano a la torre T, el cual tiene una historia y Robin tiene una rara experiencia con el. One-Shot.


**El piano.**

Desperte una mañana completamente cansado; los titanes y yo habiamos tenido una muy buena batalla con Plasmus, ayer en la noche. Ese monstruo de baba me habia dejado completamente agotado.

Me cambie de ropa (la misma de siempre), me coloque el antifaz, me puse gel en el cabello y sali en direccion hacia el living de la torre. Cuando llegue, me encontre con Raven y Starfire mirando una gigantesca caja de madera, dudosamente. Me encamine hacia la caja y pude notar que a un lado decia: _PEDIDO PARA CYBORG Y CHICO BESTIA. _Debi haber supuesto que esos dos andaban detras de esto; ademas, eran los unicos que no estaban presentes.

-¿Donde estan Cyborg y Chico bestia?- Pregunte.

-Seguramente buscando la forma de explicarnos esto. No creo que esta caja haiga llegado hasta aqui por si sola- Comento Raven.

-Robin, ¿tienes alguna idea de cual es el contenido de la caja?- Dijo mi amiga Tamaraniana.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro, de que debe de ser una tonteria por parte de esos dos.- Dije en busca de una idea de lo que podria ser lo que contenia la caja.

-¿Que habran pedido ahora?- Dijo Raven con su tipico tono de siempre.

-Yo estaria conforme, con que no hubieran pedido una nueva consola de videojuegos. ¿Recuerdan la vez en que Control Fenomeno tomo el control de esa consola, y la uso contra todos nosotros?- Dijo Starfire.

-¿Como olvidarlo?. Cyborg y Chico bestia se pusieron a llorar cuando acabamos con ella- Dije recordando aquel momento tan comico.

-Si, yo tambien lo recuerdo- Dijo Raven- Pero la pregunta es: ¿que hay adentro de esta caja?

-Es la pregunta del millon- Comento Starfire.

-Pues, la caja es grande, pero no tanto. Aqui dice Fragil- Dije señalando una parte de la caja-... No, no tengo ni la menor idea de que puede haber en esta caja.

-¡Nosotros les diremos con gusto!- Dijeron las voces de Cyborg y Chico bestia, detras de nosotros.

-Muy bien, ya llegaron los acusados. Podemos seguir con este jurado- Dije mirando a Cyborg y a Chico bestia.- Diganos de una buena vez lo que hay en esta caja.

-¡Damas y... Robin!- Anuncio mi compañero verde por un microfono (el cual no se de donde saco)- Le presentamos, ¡al piano!

Cuando Chico bestia anuncio esto, Cyborg jalo una cuerda que colgaba de la caja, haciendo que las esquinas de la caja calleran al piso. Cuando estas estuvieron en el piso, Raven, Starfire y yo vimos, lo que parecia ser un piano.

Para ser sincero, a mi no me gusta tocar el piano, pero este no era un piano para nada feo; era un muy bonito piano para mi gusto. Era negro, con orillas plateadas y grabados curvos de color gris. Enfrente estaba un banco de metal negro, con un colchon rojo por arriba de este. Era muy bonito, pero se veia algo usado.

-¿Compraron un piano?- Pregunto Raven sin tomarle importancia.

-Sabemos que a nadie de nosotros nos gusta tocar el piano, pero vi en un anuncio de television la increble oferta que hacian. Ademas, no me nieguen que es una belleza- Dijo mi amigo peliverde mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tienes razon en que no esta para nada feo- Dije sobandome la cabeza y sonriendole a Chico bestia.

-Mira bestita, alguien que nos apoya- Dijo mi amigo mitad maquina.

-Pero- Dije borrando la sonrisa que habia formado hace rato- hay un pequeño problemita, que quisa ustedes no notaron.

-¿Cuales?- Me preguntaron Cyborg y bestia al mismo tiempo.

-Pues que, ¡A NADIE DE ESTA TORRE LE GUSTA TOCAR EL PIANO!- Les grite a mis dos compañeros de equipo.

-Tranquilo, campeon, tranquilo. Ya sabemos que a nadie de nosotros nos gusta tocar el piano, pero no lo compramos para eso- Me dijo Cyborg.

-¿Y entonces porque esta aqui?- Pregunte algo enojado.

-Robin tiene razon. ¿Porque esta aqui si no lo vamos a usar?- Dijo mi amiga demonesa.

-Esta aqui para decorar el living- Informo Chico bestia mostrando una sonrisa.

Raven, Starfire y yo pusimos cara de fastidio hacia nuestro compañero verde. Yo casi corria hacia el y lo ahorcaba en el piso.

-¿Para adornar el living?- Pregunto Starfire- ¿No es eso un desperdicio?

-Pero porsupuesto que no- Reclamo mi amigo mitad maquina- Yo eh sabido de muchas personas que no les gusta tocar el piano, y sin embargo, los tienen en sus salas.

-Bueno, pero esas son personas de dinero- Dije con fastidio- Y nosotros solo somos heroes de una ciudad. Mira, apenas nos alcanza para una pizza.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero esta cosa tiene otra historia- Dijo mi compañero peliverde.

-¿Como que otra historia, amigo bestia?- Pregunto mi amiga Tamaraniana.

-Solo ponganle atencion. Esto les causara risa- Dijo mi compañero mitad maquina.

-Se dice- comenzo a decir Chico bestia- que hace unos cuantos años, el dueño de este piano daba cada noche un concierto en piano. Sus melodias eran maravillosas, por lo que cuenta la leyenda, y todas las personas que el conocia y que no conocia, acudian a sus varios conciertos. Se dice que sus sonatas se comparaban a las del mismisimo Mozart, y que fueron inventadas por el mismo; pero, se cuenta que despues de unos de sus conciertos, el dueño murio de un infarto arriba de su propio piano, el queria tanto a este piano, que en el momento en que sintio que moria, se dirigio a su piano y se dejo caer encima de este.- Explico mi compañero peliverde.

-Que linda historia- Dijo Raven con sarcasmo.

-¿Murio encima de este piano? Eso si es una locura- Comento mi amiga Starfire.

-Si es sierto lo que dices- Le dije a Chico bestia- ¿Donde esta el cuaderno de las notas del dueño de este piano?

-Aqui- Dijo enseñandome un cuadernillo azul, cubierto de polvo que tenia unas letras en cursiva en la portada.

-¿A poco venia junto con el piano?- Pregunte incredulo.

-No. La persona que nos vendio el piano, nos conto la historia y despues nos dio este cuadernillo- Dijo mi amigo mitad maquina.

-¿En serio?- Dije mientras hojeaba el cuaderno que me habia dado Chico bestia- Pues es una buena historia. Pero dudo mucho que alguien fuera capaz de morir arriba de su propio piano.

-Dime, ¿estuviste ahi cuando paso?- Me dijo Chico bestia.

-No, pero...

-Ahi esta, no sabes si murio en su piano o no. Asi que mejor no digas nada- Me interrumpio el peliverde.

-¿Alguna otra tonteria que nos quieras contar?- Pregunto mi sombria amiga.

-Si. Se dice que a las doce y media de la noche, este piano empieza a tocar las melodias de su dueño y al dia siguiente... ya no esta- Nos dijo Chico bestia.

-Loco- Dijimos Raven, Starfire y yo.

Despues de todo esto, nos dirigimos a desayunar y cuando terminamos, Cyborg y Chico bestia pusieron el piano por detras del sofa de la torre. Yo casi les decia que podia estorbar en alguna emergencia, pero no dije nada. Al verlo ahi, me di cuenta de que aunque nunca tocariamos una de las hermosas melodias del dueño de ese piano, me gustaba verlo ahi. Jamas me imagine tener un piano en la torre T, pero si yo hubiera comprado un piano, no lo tendria solo para adornar una parte de la torre. No. Yo lo usaria y aprenderia a tocarlo como los mas famosos pianistas que han existido en este mundo; muchas veces mi cuerpo me impulso a sentarme en enfrente de esa belleza y presionar las teclas al ritmo de la melodia, pero siempre lo dejaba para ( segun yo) otro dia. Y cuando estaba decidido a tocarlo, siempre era interrumpido por la alarma de la torre o por alguna tonteria de Chico bestia... Pero lo sguiente sigo sin creerlo.

Era de noche y yo ya estaba en mi cama, listo para dormirme y comenzar un nuevo dia en cuanto me despertaran los destellos del sol. Ya heran como las doce y media, yo seguia dormido en mi cama, caido en los hermosos terrenos de Morfeo; pero fui despertado por un sonido. Abri los ojos y agudice mi oido: era musica, musica instrumental,... de piano. Me puse mi antifaz, sali de mi habitacion y me dirigi hacia el living con mi baston en mano; la musica se hacia mas fuerte conforme me acercaba al living, y cuando la puerta se abrio y me dejo entrar... no encontre a nadie. No habia nadie y la musica habia parado de golpe. Camine hacia el piano y pude ver que la tapa de las teclas estaba abierta y que el libro de notas musicales dejaba ver una pieza llamada: _Adios mi señor_.

Consternado, cerre el libro de notas y la tapa que protegia las teclas y despues me dirigi hacia mi habitacion completamente asombrado; pero antes, volvi a dar una mirada al piano. Otra vez sentia esas ganas de tocar una melodia en el, pero me volvi a dirigir a mi habitacion para volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando llegue, me acomode en la cama, me arrope con las sabanas, me quite el antifaz y cerre mis ojos poco a poco esperando conciliar nuevamente el sueño;... pero fui interrumpido por la melodia que hace un rato escuche.

Me levante de golpe de la cama, me puse el antifaz rapidamente y me fui corriendo en direccion al living. Cuando llegue, la melodia habia parado; todo estaba como la primera vez. La tapa de las teclas estaba arriba y el cuaderno de notas musicales marcaba la misma pieza de antes. Volvi a cerrar todo, di media vuelta y me dirigi nuevamente hacia la puerta del living.

-Es increible lo que te puedes imaginar cuando tienes mucho sueño- Me dije a mi mismo.

Cuando hiba a cruzar la puerta, volvi a escuchar la misma melodia que venia de parte del piano. Me di la vuelta de golpe y pude ver, ¡con mis propios ojos!, como las teclas del piano bajaban y emitian sonidos; una de las hojas del cuadernillo de notas musicales, se volteo sola y dejo ver la siguiente parte de la melodia. ¡Me quede impresionado!, esto era completamente anti-natural para un humano como yo; camine un poco hacia la direccion del piano, pero me detuve, cuando empeze a ver que una sombra se formaba en el banco que estaba enfrente del piano. La sombra se fue haciendo mas brillante y mas y mas, hasta que dejo ver un enorme destello blanco, que me hacia dificil poder ver de que se trataba.

El destello dejo de resplandeser y me dejo ver a un hombre... Este no parecia tener muchos años, vestia de un smokin, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color que parecian estar bien boleados, por debajo del smokin traia puesta una camisa blanca, manga larga y traia puesta una corbata negra. Su cabello era negro y la parte de abajo era gris, tenia bigote y barba negra con algunas canas, pero no se veia viejo... Yo estaba completamente paralizado, nisiquiera sabia como reaccionar; el supuesto fantasma se estiro hacia el cuadernillo de notas y cambio la hoja, toco lo que parecia faltar de la pieza y despues paro la musica. El hombre alejo las manos del teclado del piano, se levanto elegantemente y dio un par de pasos en mi direccion; ahi senti como mi corazon latia con fuerza... El señor se detuvo a unos metros de mi y despues iso una reverencia, para despues decir:

-_Gracias querido publico_- Su voz era fantasmagorica y sono por todo el living.

-Adios mi señor- Fue lo ultimo que le dije.

El hombre me sonrio, y despues, un viento frio domino todo el living, haciendo que el resplandor blanco rodeara al hombre y me cegara completamente. Despues no supe nada y cai al piso.

Cuando desperte, los rayos del sol me recibieron hacendo que despertara de mi desmayo. Mire a todos lados y no vi nada. No habia piano. No habia nada. ¿Habria sido sierto lo que mire esa noche?... Nunca lo sabre. Lo unico que recuerdo fue de esa noche fue la hermosa melodia que ese hombre toco anoche.

Solo recuerdo:_ Adios mi señor._

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Estoy segura de que meresco Reviews, ¿tomatazos? ¿elotasos? ¿martillasos?... Bueno estoy segura de que me meresco algo. Ojala les ahiga gustado. Nos vemos en mis otros fanfics. Hasta el momento, no olviden tocar el piano. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

_**Adios mi señor.**_


End file.
